9A Series : Toilet dan Gudang
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Kehidupan author di sekolah disajikan dengan karakter vocaoid. Mungkin kurang lucu. BAd Summary. RnR please!


9A Series : Toilet dan Gudang

Disclaimer : Vocalois is Yamaha Corp. Mine.

Warning : humor mungkin garing, typo(s), real story, misstyp, AU, OOC, OOT, dan lain-lain

Happy Reading!

Don't Like Don;t Read

Langit di pagi hari itu berwarna kelabu. Bukanlah warna yang indah untuk suasana pagi yang harusnya indah bagi siswa-siswi sekolah menegah pertama. Apalagi untuk kelas 9. Kelas tertinggi dalam jenjang 'wajib belajar 9 tahun'. Dan ini juga bukan jenis pagi yang cocok untuk para penjelajah kelas -sebutan di sekolah author untuk siswa atau siswi yang tak pernah diam di kelas- untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Tapi apapun jenis langit dan awannya, baik langit kelabu dengan awan _cumulus_ yang berwarna senada dengan langit, langit biru cerah dengan awan putih tipis, ataupun langit hitam dengan awan warna-warni -awan itu adalah awan yang dibanjur cat awan oleh sekelompok penerjun payung alay #ngawur-, ketiga manusia berbeda warna ini, pasti, akan selalu ceria. Bukan. Bukan karena mereka tak tahu malu. Tapi karena urat syaraf malu mereka telah putus, maksudnya, telah lumpuh karena soal matematika yang membuat rambut beruban.

Inilah profil mereka.

Yang pertama adalah seorang siswa laki-laki dengan rambut biru dan warna mata senada bernama Shion Kaito. Dia lebih sering dipanggil BaKaito oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebutan ini muncul saat dia dihukum oleh wali kelas kesayangan mereka yang bernama Meito-sensei.

Waktu itu, Kaito mencuri dasi Luki, nyolong ikat pinggang Mikuo, dan meminjam lencana SeeWoo untuk lolos dari inspeksi yang selalu dilakukan Meito-sensei, sang guru kedisiplinan dan guru ter-killer di Crypton 25 Gakuen. Begini ceritanya...

"Mana dasi kamu?!" tanya Meito-sensei garang pada Mikuo.

Kaito melakukan isyarat untuk tak memberi tahu kelakuannya pada Meito-sensei.

"Ada sama Kaito, sensei." jawab Mikuo kalem.

Gagal. Mikuo menegakkan kebenaran.

Mata Meito-sensei beralih pada Kaito yang duduk paling depan dekant pintu kelas.

"Kaito, ke depan!" suruh Meito-sensei.

"Aduh, aku pengen buang air kecil. Boleh di-_delay _dulu nggak ke depannya?" Kaito mencari-cari alasan supaya nggak kena tilang wali kelas lagi.

"Mending mana, dikurung di WC ungu atau digantung di tiang bendera?"

"Nggak keduanya, sensei."

"Kalo gitu buruan ke depan!" Meito-sensei berteriak lagi.

"Ha'i." jawab Kaito sambil melangkah ke depan kelas.

Meito-sensei masih meneruskan inspeksi.

"Mana lencana kamu?! Kamu juga! Mana ikat pinggang kamu?!" tanya Meito-sensei setengah berteriak pada Luki dan SeeWoo yang duduk sebangku.

"Itu, sensei! Ada sama Kaito!" jawab Luki dan SeeWoo kompak sambil nunjuk Kaito yang lagi ngorek-ngorek telinga pake kelingking.

Rupanya, Mikuo, Luki dan SeeWoo berkonspirasi untuk menegakkan kebenaran.

"KAITOOOO, SKOT JAM 100 KALI SAMBIL BILANG, 'SAYA GENIUS!'" teriak Meito-sensei yang sukses membuat telinga 40 siswa tuli sesaat dan telinga Kaito kecolok kelingkingnya (author : *dibabuk sama roda tukang es krim).

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kaito, matanya melotot dan jari-jarinya menegang seakan sedang menggendong gajah, ekspresinya pun begitu.

"JANGAN TANYA KENAPA! BURUAN SKOT JAM!"

"HA'I!"

Dan mulai saat itu Kaito terus dipanggil BaKaito karena teman-teman sekelasnya mengartikan kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito saat skot jam sebagai 'Saya bodoh' bukan 'Saya genius'. Ajaib.

Lupakan sejarah nama ajaib Kaito. Back to the topic.

Kaito memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 cm dengan hobi memakan segala jenis es. Dia juga salah satu otaku yang menyukai hentai dan selalu mengatakan, "Awas 'itu' gue berdiri! Mana sabun?! Mana sabun?!" saat menonton anime dengan kategori 'E' atau 'H' di hape temen se-perjuangannya itu. Ah, dia juga jago mengerjakan soal hitungan dan game dan juga mengaku sebagai titisan Albert Einstein.

Next.

Profil selanjutnya adalah profil milik salah satu tokoh utama kita. Nama karakter kita yang satu ini adalah Kagamine Rin. Rambutnya berwarna honeyblonde dengan mata biru saphire. Di rambutnya nangkring sebuah pita putih gede dan 4 buah jepit rambut. Walaupun dandanannya kayak cewek tapi kelakuannya nggak jauh beda dengan cowok. Dia adalah Ratu Hen**i dari 9A. Tingginya tak lebih dari 154 centi. Suka menyiksa cowok yang melawan rezimnya. Padahal dia bukan KM ataupun OSIS. Ajaib.

Profil terakhir adalah profil gadis cantik berambut dan bermata turqoise yang jago gambar bernama Hatsune Miku. Walaupun dari tampang dia terlihat cantik, baik, dan manis, di balik tampang imut-imutnya itu dia adalah seorang Fujoshi. Dia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada seorang shota yang merupakan Raja Gamers dan Raja Hentai 9A, Gamemine Len.

.

.

.

-9A Series-

Jam belum menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tapi ketiga sahabat ini sudah mengeluarkan bento mereka dan memakannya.

"Eh, habis ini nggak akan ada pelajaran'kan?" tanya Miku yang baru saja menelan sepotong besar negi. "BaKaito jangan nyomot dagingku lagi!"

Sumpit Miku dan Kaito beradu gara-gara sepotong daging saus negi buatan Nyonya Zatsune Miku.

"Ngak aha. Hi Hitsu mau nahi lahi hampe hua ham ke hepan!" jawab Rin dengan mulut penuh. Untungnya nggak ada yang muncrat.

"Ngomong yang jelas dong-" Miku nggak ngerti ucapan Rin yang entah menggunakan bahasa apa itu.

"Tau! Lu telen dulu tu makanan 'napa?" tegur Kaito yang tumben-tumbenan waras.

"Herserah hue hong!" Rin menelan makanannnya. "Mulut, mulut gue kenapa lu yang sewot?!"

"Yah.. ni anak dibilangin yang bener, ngelawan. Susah deh punya temen yang hobi nonton Aki So-" akhirnya mulut Kaito disumpal tahu oleh Rin. Rin? Dia santai-santai aja padahal Kaito udah keselek. Kejam.

"Jadi, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" Miku bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sumpit baru karena sumpit yang sebelumnya telah tersangkut di hidung Kaito. Mau tahu alasannya kenapa? Dari dasar hati Miku yang paling dalam, Miku punya dendam khusus sama si maniak es ini.

"Aku tadi mau bilang. Nggak bakal ada pelajaran setelah ini," Rin menutup bekalnya yang baru setengah dimakan. "Maksudnya si BaKagamine, Ritsu mau nari sampe dua jam ke depan. Tapi pemantapan masih dilaksanakan." Kaito melanjutkan ucapan Rin yang dikasih pending karena Rin sedang minum.

"Anak itu-maksudnya- emaknya anak itu tega bener ngorbanin 4 jam pelajaran demi anaknya. Kenapa nggak diadain di aula audiotarium? Biar anak itu aja yang nggak ikut pelajaran! Emangnya semua siswa itu nggak suka belajar apa?!" protes Rin sambil meletakkan botol air minum kasar.

"Oh, gue baru tahu kalo lo seneng belajar.." cemooh Kaito.

"Gue seneng belajar di saat udah nggak ada anime lagi yang bisa ditonton dan di saat gur kehilangan sense gue sebagai otaku!" Rin berorasi, "gue pengen jadi cewek sukses! Gue pengen sepinter Shi**** dari Fandom sebelah!"

"Oh, semoga aja lu dapet cowok pinter. Karena di balik seorang pria yang sukses terdapat wanita hebat." ujar Kaito.

"Lo sebenernya mau ngehina atau mau muji gue?!"

"Keduanya," jawab Kaito singkat sambil menutup tempat bekalnya yang kini sudah kosong. "aku mau ngerjain-"

Ucapan Kaito terpotong karena Mikuo dan Len menyerang Kaito secara mendadak dari belakang. Tempat bekal Kaito melayang dan mengenai kepala Megurine Luka, si KM.

"Kembalikan si orang mati kepada kematian!" Mikuo mengunci leher Kaito dengan tangan kerempeng yang mirip dengan korek api raksasa itu.

"Huuekkk, ini bukan Another! Dan gue belum mati!" Kaito terbatuk-batuk.

Melihat buasnya siswa laki-laki itu menghajar Kaito, insting buas Rin pun muncul. Rin menerjang kaki Kaito yang sudah tergoler lemas di lantai dan melepas simpul tali sepatu Kaito.

"Wah, wah, kalo napsu jangan sama sepatu gue!" Kaito menjitak kepala Rin berulang-ulang. Rin mencopot sepatunya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Kaito. "Diem lu dan biarkan gue mengadakan ritual untuk memanggil para maho!"

Mikuo dan Len melihat apa yang dilakukan Rin langsung bersemangat lagi untuk mem-bully Kaito lebih.

"Rin, buruan iket sepatunya!" seru Len sambil duduk di atas perut Kaito.

"Aku sedang mencobanya!" Rin mulai berkeringat. "dia lebih galak daripada gajah jantan yang mau melahirkan! Gyaa, dia mengamuk kita butuh obat penenang untuk sepatunya! Mikuo, sebaiknya hipnotis si BaKaito agar dia lebih tenang!"

"Laksanakan!" Mikuo membungkam mata Kaito dan mengeluarkan mantra-mantra aneh sambil menjepit hidung Kaito dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Sementara Mikuo dan Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Len si Raja Game justru meng-grepe-grepe perut Kaito dengan liarnya.

"Pret! Siapa yang pegang-pegang perut gue? An**ng, 'anu' gue jangan diinjek!" seru Kaito diantara ributnya mereka berempat.

"Oh, gomen. Kirain itu sosis yang nyangkut!" Rin menarik lebih dalam keempat tali sepatu Kaito.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kaito sudah bisa dibilang korban kekejaman tiga orang otaku. Mukanya merah padam, saking capeknya ketawa dan nggak bisa napas, napasnya terengah-engah bagaikan dia telah berlari dari bumi menuju bulan, dan penampilannya.. nggak jauh beda dari cowok yang habis diperko** oleh sekelompok Maho. Sial sekali nasibmu Kaito.

Ditengah-tengah kelemasan yang diderita oleh Kaito, Luki mencopot sepatu Kaito yang talinya sudah dipilin menyerupai tali tambang oleh Rin dengan hati-hati.

"Gue dapet sepatunya!" teriak Luki penuh kemenangan. Luki menaruh sepatu Kaito di atas pintu.

"Se...patu, se..patu gue.." Kaito terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dan ambruk dengan indah saat kedua tangan dan lututnya mencoba untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Luki, lempar sini!" teriak Rin sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Luki mengambil sepatu tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah Rin dengan asal. Rin yang merupakan seorang catcher handal langsung menangkap sepatu tersebut.

"BaKaito, lo pengen sepatu lo balik'kan?" Rin memutar-mutar sepatu Kaito dan Kaito mengangguk lemah. "Ayo ambil di toilet cewek!"

Rin berlari menuju toilet cewek yang bersebelahan dengan toilet cowok.

"Yah, lu mah, jahat ah!" Kaito akhirnya sanggup untuk berdiri untuk mengejar sepatunya tersayang.

"Cuman ambil aja'kan? Apa susahnya?"

Cewek-cewek dari kelas ajaib itu telah berkumpul.

"Masalahnya, masalahnya," Kaito menggigit kuku jempolnya. "ini bukan toilet cewek..."

"Dan itu sudah jadi gudang..." timpal Miku.

Teto mendobrak pintu tersebut namun tak terbuka. "Pintunya sudah dibaut! Oh yeah! Pulanglah kau Kaito dengan kaki nyeker! Mwahahaha!"

Kaito tertohok. Sebuas inikah siswi di kelasnya? Entahlah. Hanya wali kelas dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Jadi, ngambilnya gimana?" Rin garuk-garuk kepala nggak peduli.

"Lo ambil sono! Itu'kan teritori lo!" jawab Kaito.

"Idih, gue bukan penunggu toilet cewek. Karena gue cewek normal, teritori gue itu daerah toilet cowok."

"Terserah. Cepet ambil sepatu gue!" suruh Kaito.

"Itu sepatu siapa?"

"Gue."

"Yang nggak mau pulangnya nyeker siapa?"

"Gue."

"Yang butuh itu sepatu siapa?"

"Gue?"

"Jadi, yang harus ambil itu sepatu siapa?"

"Gue."

"Jadi, gue cuman bisa bantu lo lewat doa dan pertahanan kursi."

Secara ajaib, muncul dua buah kursi yang didesain supaya bisa dijadikan pijakan untuk memanjat.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Gue'kan takut-" ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh ledakan tawa Rin.

"Lo takut ketinggian?! Nyali lo cetek amat sih!" Rin tertawa kembali dengan binalnya.

"Oke, oke, gue naik."

Kaito menarik napas sedalam mungkin dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kursi. Kursinya bergetar.

"Kampret, jangan digoyang kursinya!" protes Kaito.

"Maaf, anggap aja lagi gempa bumi." Teto menghentikan aksinya untuk membuat Kaito terjatuh.

"And two step.." kedua kakinya telah sampai pada kursi yang paling atas.

"Gue takut!" teriak Kaito sambil mencengkram kusen pintu dengan tangan yang bergetar namun kuat.

"Ha, seorang cowok itu seharusnya tahu kapan saatnya dia menunjukkan kehebatannya di hadapan sekempolok wanita!" seru Rin dengan tangan terkepal.

Kaito menduduki kusen pintu yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua kakinya terlihat bergetar. Dia memeluk pilar besar di sampingnya.

"Pokoknya, pokoknya, pokoknya, pokoknya,"

gagap Kaito.

"Buruan! Pokoknya apa?!" para cewek mulai kesel dengan gagap Kaito.

"POKOKNYA KALO GUE SELAMAT KALIAN HARUS AJUIN INI CERITA UNTUK MENJADI FILM MISS** IMPO**IBLE 5 ATAU KALO MISALKAN GUE MATI INI CERITA KUDU JADI FI**L DESTINA**ON 10. INI WASIAT GUE!" (caps lock jebol) Kaito berteriak ala monyet rabies saking takutnya sama ketinggian.

"Alah, belum mati aja wasiatnya udah banyak banget. Gimana misalkan kalau dia mati? Mungkin aja dia minta dicium sama Rias Gremory atau Aki Aoi.." Rin berkomentar yang langsung disambut lemparan kursi dari dalam gudang.

"Tega banget ya! Ganteng-ganteng gini gue masih temen lo!"

"Nggak sudi gue temenan sama Maho yang takut ketinggian!"

"Akan gue buktikan kalo gue bukan maho yang takut ketinggian!" seru Kaito terbakar semangat dan amarah.

"Yeah, silahkan buktikan! BaKaito!" Rin menendang tumpukan kursi di depannya.

Kaito menengok ke bawah dan kembali bergetar.

"Nggak mau!" Kaito menggaruk-garuk tembok.

"Katanya kamu berani!" Teto, Rin, dan Miku berteriak bersama-sama.

"Eh.. pret ngambilnya susah. Dibawah ada banyak potongan kursi dan semua pakunya menonjol keluar!"

"Boong. Palingan di dalamnya ada matras nggak kepake!"

"Pinjem hape lo!"

Rin memberikan ponselnya. Kaito memotret keadaan di dalam gudang, tepat pada tempat sepatunya tersangkut.

"Nih, gue balikin!" Kaito melepar ponsel Rin yang langsung ditangkap dengan buas oleh sang pemilik.

Di foto tersebut sepatu Kaito bergatung pada kursi yang sudah hancur.

"Ya udah, lo tinggal lompat dan ambil sepatunya. Disanakan banyak kursi, apa susahnya?!" Rin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "ya udah deh, gue bantuin!"

Rin masuk ke dalam teritorinya dan mengambil gantungan yang ada di dalam toilet. Lalu, Rin mengambil sapu yang memiliki gagang yang paling panjang dan menyatukan kedua benda itu dengan pita rambutnya.

"Nih, pake tongkat sihir dengan kekuatan magnet yang paling besar!" Rin menyodorkan tongkat gabung itu. Ujung tongkat itu menyodok perut Kaito.

Kaito berjuang dengan bantuan tongkat sakti buatan Rin, si anak kandung (boongan) Haephathus.

"Nggak nyampe!" Kaito melempar tongkat sakti kearah Rin.

"Kurang panjang ya? Aku coba panjangin di Mak Erot deh!"

"Itu bukan 'itu'!" Ayo buruan dong cari yang lebih panjang!"

"Nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu! Bye!"

BRUKK! SWOOOSH! BLETAK!

BGM aneh diatas berasal dari suara pendaratan sempurna Kaito dan lemparan sepatu ajaibnya yang langsung menampar Rin dan SeeU (dia baru lewat) dengan kerasnya.

"Dia berhasil mengambil sepatunya!" teriak Rin yang langsung mengambil sepatu Kaito dan memasukkannya ke temapt sampah.

Teto dan Miku membereskan kursi dan meninggalkan Kaito yang merenung di atas kusen plastik toilet-gudang itu sambil memeluk tembok di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan penuh penderitaan untuk Kaito dan bahagia untuk seluruh siswa 9A.

.

.

.

Owari~


End file.
